User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Test4
So here's what you missed on Glee: Los Angeles: Glee Club is super close to Invitationals, even though it's not exactly a competition, but just to make an impression on people, but Harmonic Explosion has yet to decide on performances. Wow. Mercedes has been having difficulties finding a way to maintain a music career, but with the help of new roommate, Patrick, they've become good friends, not good news for Sam. Thomas is Phoebe's target, by keeping Brittany and Stevie occupied with each other, Phoebe is determined to see the insecurities in Thomas. Adriana finally comes forward with joining Glee Club, and love is in the air for Caleb and Charlotte. That's what you missed on Glee! __________________________ : A large, wooden gavel slammed loudly on the sounding block inside a classroom with a limited amount of girls inside. There stood Becky in front of some of the girls sitting in desks. Becky changed her posture by walking around the classroom, filled with confused, careless, or annoyed expressions. With noticeable people across from her, Charlotte, Brittany, Cassie, Shep, Gia, Adriana, and more girls were inside. : "Good afternoon, ladies," Becky said in a proper, intelligent tone. "I've gathered all of you here to day for a purpose." : "Is there any reason why I have to listen to your voice right now? I'm hungry and horny." An aggressive Aaliyah Strauss asked, her uncertainty of being there angered her. : "When are you not hungry?" Kadee Moore had asked, making an ignorant remark when she turned to her. : "Not too hungry to beat your ass, that's my word." Aaliyah replied. Kadee pursed her lips and rolled her eyes completely, when she turned back around, Aaliyah shook her head. : Another girl from afar, named Felicia, looked at Becky, sweetly, but rudely replying, "Not to be rude or anything, but no one wants to hear about your stalkerish paparazzi life." : "I have plans in like 4 minutes." : "This meeting is our first, and I'd like to introduce to you all to..." Becky took steps back to the board, and immediately revealed a logo, showing the "Anti-Boy Club." : Indistinct, loud, and angry chatter came from most of the girls, while Charlotte and Brittany looked at each other, trying to resist from taking part in any chaos. Becky loudly slammed the gavel on wooden board, trying to silence everyone. : "Look, sister, I don't know where your mind is, but I suggest you find it, cause you must be crazy if I'm going to join some stupid club like this." Cassie said. : "I agree, just because boys aren't so into you, doesn't mean you can torture all of us." Scarlett Morton crossed her arms in an irate manner. : "Please, and I'm sure not all of you are even dating a guy right now. Don't you guys get it? Boys are tools." : "They aren't tools, only what's underneath their pants are." Kadee giggled sexually, with others agreeing. : Becky shook her head at the immaturity across from her. "Girls, we live in a world where boys think that they can take advantage of us. It's not fair that even if we date a guy, or become romantically involved, they think it's best to use us just for sex or what we have." : Kadee began to suck on a cherry lollipop, leaving red residue on her lips, but she had began to understand. "I guess you have a point." : "Is this about what happened last week? Because Scott began ignoring the both of us after we fought for him." Cassie said. "Besides, I can have any guy I want." : Shep chuckled and sarcastically responded, "Is that the reason why every guy you meet abandons you?" : "Shut up, Shepard." Cassie replied bluntly, Shep laughed at her. : "My ex-boyfriend broke up with me because he didn't like that I didn't have big boobs like Pamela Anderson." Scarlett sighed. : Shep rolled her eyes, "I have no boyfriend, boys think that their penis is the only way to get a girl's attention, so I'd kick them in the nads." : "Exactly what I'm saying, some boys don't care about our feelings, and that's the problem, we let boys break our hearts or make us feel like a pawn, but if you guys decide to agree, we're gonna take a stand and spend a whole week with male abstinence." : Charlotte had began to look at Brittany once more, silently talking in a conversation. "I don't know if I can do this, I've been so close to Caleb these past couple of days, I can't just avoid his affection." : "Stevie and I are pretty close, but we're just friends, and I think that's all it'll ever be." Brittany looked down. "But maybe this could help us, we are women and Becky does make good points." : "I just feel pressured to do this." Charlotte laid her face on her right first, pondering as Becky continued to talk. : "So, girls, no matter if you're in or not. We aren't going to tolerate these boys taking over our lives. We're going to be independent for a week, no romantic involvement with guys. Everyone in, say I." : "I." The girls had all yelled in unison. Becky nodded her head, feeling proud of the accomplishment. ____________________ : Phoebe, being the only one to not attend Becky's meeting, crossed her legs when she sat across from Coach Devine in her office. It was silent, as soon as Devine grabbed her large coffee mug before she began to speak. : "So, you're having more details about more of the kids in Glee Club? Do tell." Devine said, clearing her throat, anxious to have information. : Phoebe crossed her arms in her cheerleading uniform, shifting the posture of her hair. "A majority of the kids are either obsessed freaks, lovebirds, Marvel comic nerds, lonely, or thirsty for attention. We had this Adriana Cruz girl join last week, I don't know, she's some Blackanese Corinne Bailey Rae chick, I guess." : "That jock you were so interested in?" : "It's just something about him. I already have my game set up, Coach Devine. He's friends with a girl, so I paired her up with Stevie, so I can have a chance to get some details on Thomas." Phoebe said with a smirk. : "Milano, you are just as sneaky and bitchy as me. That's why I made you the ringleader of this scheme. I always liked you, Phoebe, always the one that I could rely on to do dirty work." : "That's just my job." Phoebe winked. : "You want to get into that guy's head? I'm sure he's like the alpha male leader of that club. Do whatever to tear him down and make that club lose one of the good voices." Devine replied. Phoebe thought to herself, I do come to the conclusion that Thomas is hiding something. He's not a typical jock, the guy you see kissing or hanging out with girls everyday, he's not a Stevie. To me, it's even surprising that a guy like Thomas would just put Brittany on the friendzone. I don't want to say what I think yet, but I know there's an answer, and I know that I'm right. I will win, and I will rue this club. __________________ : Mercedes began to instruct the choreography for Invitationals. After counting down to 5 in an energetic and enthusiastic manner, the 11 members thus far had began to dance. The choreography was inconsistent, erratic, and uncontrollable from everyone. Cassie, Shep, and Phoebe's laziness occurred, while Thomas had difficulties dancing, Adriana felt out of place, Brittany and Caleb were the only ones keeping up, with Becky trying to keep up, only to fall. : "Hamilton, seriously?" Marcus confronted in a very exasperated manner. : Phoebe carelessly replied, "You know they say the uglier they are, the harder they fall." : "Phoebe, stop." Mercedes walked to Becky, helping her up off of the floor. "Are you okay, Becky?" : "Yeah, I'm okay. At least I'm doing the moves and not standing there like a wimp." Becky replied, throwing a comeback at Phoebe's comment. : Phoebe chuckled and rolled her eyes in a response. Mercedes decided to speak, "Becky is right, you guys, like the rest, you all have to pull your weight because we'd want to impress everyone, right?" : "Don't you think we're screwed?" Marcus asked. "We barely have any song to rely on, and this is going to be an embarrassment." : "And now that I'm realizing it, there aren't a lot of boys in the club either." Mercedes rubbed her chin, having a thought. : Shep laughed, "Isn't that a good thing, girl power for life." : Thomas shook his head to respond, "I could help recruit if that's cool. I'd ask most of the jocks, some of us are pretty close." : "How close?" Phoebe hinted, trying to start her quest to pester Thomas, but he ignores. : Mercedes shrugged, "Sure, as long as you guys know any who are interested, other than that, Marcus is right, we are screwed. Not for Invitationals, but even what we're up against." : "What club could even top us, we're just as good so far." Caleb said. : "I wouldn't be so cocky, Caleb." Brittany replied seriously. "We've seen Vocal Dynamix, not to mention we're up against The Melody Mashers in a couple of months. We don't have what it takes." : "Of course we do, when you have me to slay Broadway and more." Caleb's overconfident statements annoyed the rest, causing Mercedes to change the purpose of the conversation. : Mercedes shook her head, "Either way, you guys, we have to prepare, so expect more boys coming this week. Let's take 5." : Harmonic Explosion took a break from rehearsing, giving people a chance to interact. Therefore, Caleb sighed and walked his way to Charlotte with a smile. : "Hey you." Caleb said. : Charlotte turned around with a quick smile, greeting him back. Awkward at first, Caleb decided to break the silence and ask a question. : "Burger Shack night was fun, huh?" Caleb smiled. : "Yep." Charlotte said quickly and bluntly. "It was pretty fun to talk to you." : "Are you doing anything... this week, I was thinking maybe we can hit a movie or anything. Tickets all on me." Caleb smiled gleefully. : Charlotte liked the thought of it, but until her eyes panned to Becky's face from afar, crossing her arms and giving a serious face. Charlotte felt as if she was having a guilty conscience, one side telling her to say yes, another telling her to say no. She was utterly puzzled by what she wanted to do, but based on the Anti-Boy club, she knew what she had to do. : "I'd like to go, but um... I have to help my mother after school. Yeah, she's not feeling so well, so I need to help her." Caleb could tell she wasn't being as honest, from the look on her face after the statement, he didn't want to respond, only until he said, "I see. Maybe later?" : "Um, yeah, okay." Charlotte said. As soon as she walked away, Caleb's hopes were put down by little. : Charlotte walked to Becky in annoyance, "See, you made me break the guy's heart, did I really have to lie to him like that?" : "You know the drill, Char, no boys." Becky replied. "Besides, you don't really like him that much do you? He's.... the rich boy." : "I actually do like him, but because of you, now I think I'm avoiding him." Charlotte said, worrying immediately. : Becky patted Charlotte's shoulder and sighed, "It's only a week, Charlotte. A week. Female power." : Charlotte looked back at Caleb, but he didn't look back, and Becky walked away, leaving Charlotte in doubt. _________________ : Back at Mercedes' apartment, it was a typical sunny day, the sun shined through the windows of the apartment, giving the entire loft a brighter look. Around 2:00 pm, Patrick had finally returned back from his UCLA classes, but as soon as he arrived back home, he was weary. : While he entered, Sam had sat at his usual spot, the couch playing video games on his Xbox 360, talking to other people on a headset as he aggressively played Call of Duty. : Patrick chuckled, "Dude, you've been playing this since the time I left the apartment." : "I know, this is my hobby." Sam turned around, picking up his large cereal bowl. "Bowls of cereal and Call of Duty each day." : "Come on, man. When's the last time you've ever gotten out of the house?" : "I've been out of the house, to go to the supermarket with Mercedes, that's going out, right?" : "Of course, if you're trying to become fat and lazy like the rest." Patrick said. He turned off the game console and the television with the remote. : Sam looekd up, puzzled and shocked. "Come on, man, what was that for?" : Patrick sat next to Sam, trying to share a conversation with him. "Listen, man, I know that you haven't been as fond of me these past couple of weeks, but I'm willing to win you over." : Sam shrugged and chuckled, "You would if you'd let me get back to my game." : "Dude, there is so much more out here than playing crazy action games, eating 200 calories worth of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, or staying in the living room watching TV like we're Beavis and Butthead." : Sam looked up to the ceiling and groaned. "It's not like there's anything special out here for me. Mercedes has her careers, I already lost mine in New York, you're in college. What else is there for me to do but sit here like a slob?" : "Get out of the house. Seriously, we're in Los Angeles, the City of Angels, duh." Patrick said. "You can be and do almost anything in this city. Come on, get dressed." : "What? Why?" Sam asked when Patrick tried to pull him up. "I don't wanna leave my cereal." : Patrick brushed him off with a smile. "We're heading out." : Sam raised his eyebrows, wondering what Patrick had in mind. As soon as he gazed once more at the TV, the video games all put out on the coffee table. The large bowl of cereal, he looked back at Patrick and shrugged. : "Let's see what L.A. has to offer, then." Category:Blog posts